pasta_in_the_roughfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
the world started with an egg Generalized TimeFrame: * 3/10 - (Yllatrana MIA) ** The gang decided to go investigate the library for some information on Kehal Rosewood. This library is located within the Queen’s Capital. ** Found two books about the Rosewoods. Older one with most the information intact (carried by Kyelina) and a newer edition with most of the faces blotted out in ink and ripped pages (carried by Seren.) ** The gang visited the 3 schools of Magic: Divination (Staniel and Seren), Necromancy (Kyelina, Xeville, and Finvarra), and Universalist. ** Finvarra left suddenly before the group could exchange what they learned (see above). They they re-grouped to get inside the Universalist school but to no avail. Blocked by a door with a Protect spell on it. ** Xeville and Staniel stayed by the door (stake-out) while Kyelina and Seren when to the Queen’s Castle to question Daspian. ** Kyelina and Seren learned from the Queen about an approaching War with the Orcs, Djadee, and that Vearlan, captain of an Elven Guard has come to retrieve Kyelina. * 3/14 - (Yllatrana and Finvarra MIA) ** Kyelina and Seren found 3 books within the Duchess’s chambers, ‘Dark Magic and How to Obtain it’, ’How To Train Dragons’, and ’Glorious Fighters (part-1) And How to Defeat Them (part-2)’. Later, they return from the castle to meet up with Xeville who had paid a short visit to the Necromancer. (This knowledge is only known Alex). ** Staniel questioned the Universalists, but they are an elitist group already telling the players what they already know (need powerful magic to do powerful things). ** The gang met up in a tavern. Xeville had a nightmare and the gang gather into his room to share knowledge on the books and the upcoming war. Upon their exchange, Kyelina notices that a kid was listening in on their words. Quickly, Xeville tackles the small elven boy and questioned him. ** The boy tells Xeville about his relationship to Kyelina. Staniel notices a hooded figure in the corner. Seren suavely slides in to speak with the figure and notices that the man bears a three-pronged scar on his face with a matching Medallion. The figure also makes a snide remark to Xeville. ** Fight time!!~ (Assumption: Due to his fiery aura, the group assumes that this man may be Wrath, one of the 7 deadly sins.) ** 3/15 - ** Wrath was confronted by Xeville and the gang. He was able to transform into a dragon (he's a dragon disciple). ** Xeville exacted his revenge and retrieved a medallion from Wrath's remains (Xeville gave the coin of Lust to Vilks). The medallion has three-scratch marks. On the flip side, there was the name, 'Red Baron, the Count of Blood Briar'. ** Kyelina cast, 'Detect Magic' which felt hot like lava. In addition, when she cast 'Read Magic', words appear in Common reading, 'Wrath burns bright, Wrath then fades'. On the other side, 'When revenge is at it's sweetest, happiness turns bitter'.